1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a teeth surface stain removing apparatus and a teeth surface stain removing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surface of teeth is coated with a thin film of saliva called a pellicle. When components such as calcium (Ca2+) and metal ions contained in the pellicle, and components such as tannins contained in coffee and the like and proteins including albumin in the oral cavity are bonded to each other, discoloring matter, which is referred to as stains, appears on the surface of teeth (hereinafter referred to as the “teeth surface”).
Conventionally, there exists a technique of removing stains on the teeth surface using minor current (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 (hereinafter referred to as the “conventional technique”), an electrode is disposed at each of the head portion and the grip portion of a toothbrush or a toothbrush-like member, and current is passed such that negative ions are supplied to the teeth surface. By being supplied with negative ions, stains become less likely to be fixed on the teeth surface. Therefore, according to the conventional technique, stains can be efficiently removed by brushing of the teeth.